Isilenne
This Page is to Remember the Former Nation Isilenne The Vorsenican Monarchy Isilenne has collapsed. =Background= Isilenne is located on the massive planet of Aziunaire. Made up of 37 different countries, including the flag state of Isilenne, it considered the 3rd largest empire on Aziunaire and is the richest as well. The major countries of the Isilenne Empire are Isilenne, Montagne, Golint, Costa, Noldin, Isilgare, and Arsil. =Business Exchange Indexes of Aziunaire= Isilmont-ISM- 6431.86 Deflin-Ral- DLR- 13975.02 Hardec- HDC- 2348.34 Azuinaire United- AZN- 19435.395 Currency Exchange: 1 Gold Thrasher= 3.847 UC, .0560 Aziunaire WC Trade Balance (in billion) 164/152 Foreign Interests in billion- 613 Domestic Interests in billion- 11,256 Yearly Balance surplus (deficit)- 104,010,100,352,368.93 =Isilenne's Space Fleet= 400 X-22 fighters 50,000 Mini-Spear fighters 1000 L-04 Solar Flyer 18,000 F-08 Storage/Transport 2400 Delta-28 fighters 400 J-Alpha 2 Special Guards 100,000 Su-1 32,000 L-06 Solar Flyers 2000 Delta 01 23,000 Omega 08 battleships 200 Delta 07 destroyers 1 L-100 Warhead =Nations's History= Created around September of 2009, Isilenne grew at an astounding pace from it’s original 100 settlers. To promote order for the first few years of it’s life, Isilenne didn’t promise much political freedoms to its citizens and existed in complete isolation. Eventually Isilenne found it’s first ally in the nation of Kevin Murphy. After a year of being allies, Isilenne was invited to join the United Nations faction on December 8th, 2009 under the Communist Manifesto. Isilenne and the United Nations Isilenne didn’t partake in any United Nations business until Kevin Murphy was accused of war crimes against the (UNN Gestapo)Civil Air Patrol. Stepping up to defend Isilenne’s first ally, Erik Ferguson successfully defended Kevin Murphy and became the Defense Attorney for the International Court of Justice. Isilenne’s relations were worsening constantly with the current Executive Communist Manifesto after the Kevin Murphy incident, so Isilenne supported the United States of Ameya to become Executive. After a hard-fought diplomatic battle, Amedya Pendse became Executive of the UN. Things began to crash in the UN after Ameya proved to be a bad Executive so Isilenne and it’s allies including Kevin Murphy began to push for his resignation. Soon with a major split of support between Kevin Murphy, Erik Ferguson, and Amedya Pendse, the UN faction nearly collapsed. Things boiled over when Kevin Murphy and his supporters were ejected without a fair trial. Erik Ferguson led, somewhat of coup which caused Ameya to resign mid-term. After a brief period of fighting Marimba became the Executive for three days. Erik Ferguson was the only one who offered to pick up the UN faction after it collapsed with Ameya gone. In March Erik Ferguson became the Executive of a collapsing UN organization and began with a sweeping reform. In a bold move, Erik ejected 350 members from the UN in order to downsize the Legislature to seven members and silence the critics. With a monumental effort Isilenne recruited the UN back to the G10 with 300 members in two months. Eventually relations collapsed with Kevin Murphy and he was ejected for the use of fake accounts in the UN. The United Nations was starting to show it’s old brilliance that shaped nations history. Relations with Capie’Tal Protectorate collapsed soon after and Isilenne resigned as Executive of the UN. In the VAN and the UN Isilenne joined the VAN for two week after discovering its great ally Excalibur. Excalibur left the VAN suddenly and as such Isilenne began to feel unwelcome and left to join the UN once again. Relations rebuilt with everyone, Isilenne quickly became influential again and became Executive a third time after a monumental political battle. This term only lasted a day and shortly thereafter Isilenne abandoned the UN to its inevitable decline as a faction. The SOVK/USE Isilenne is now currently the Executive of the USE after serving in several positions such as Legislature and White Knight. Surrounded by its greatest allies, Isilenne reached a new state of being in the SOVK and became settled into a fairly quiet nations life. It is said that Isilenne is a master factional recruiter and whatever faction it is part of will become one of the G10 eventually. Category:The Nations Category:Union of Sovereign Empires